


Hands-On Education

by duckmoles



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Awkwardness, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Venom's Opal Eyes, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/pseuds/duckmoles
Summary: Look, Eddie was raised a good Catholic boy, okay?





	Hands-On Education

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gold_pen_leaps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_pen_leaps/gifts).



> apple, enjoy.
> 
> this took me way longer than it should've considering its wordcount. ty to [nat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nat_cat) and [stroz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmicoooool/pseuds/Strozzzi) who have been keeping me sane and (sort of) sleeping.

Look, Eddie was raised a good Catholic boy, okay? Even when he left home and stopped going to church, there was always that nagging feeling of wanting to go to confession or to say his prayers before a meal. It wasn’t something he left behind after years of going to Mass every Sunday morning in his neatest clothes, high collar and tie practically strangling him, sitting through the homilies and trying not to fall asleep.

So, when he and Annie went on their second date and she took him home, eagerly pushing him down onto her bed, he’d frozen, shock still, even though his dick was harder than it had ever been before in his life.

As soon as she noticed he wasn’t responding, she’d frowned and climbed off.

“Eddie?” she asked.

“Uh,” Eddie said intelligently. “Uh.”

Annie, bless her heart, said, “Oh, Eddie. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

“No,” Eddie was quick to say, “no, no, no. I’ve just… never…”

He remembered the look on Annie’s face – the mixture of confusion and surprise.

“Oh,” she said, “oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you.”

“You didn’t push me,” Eddie said. “I should’ve told you. I was just, uh, raised Catholic. It’s not a big deal, I just don’t think I’m ready.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” Annie said. “We won’t do anything until you’re ready.”

She’d kissed him then, and they spent the rest of the night curled up together on the bed, watching cable TV on Annie’s flat screen.

There were a few times that Eddie did think he was ready, but then he’d think about ways to bring it up and it’d become too humiliating to even consider. By the time they got engaged, Eddie’s main thought on the matter was,  _ Well, we’ve held out for this long. Might as well take it the whole way _ .

The break off was a bit more of a slap in the face than it should’ve been, but Eddie was still left wallowing in his mistakes and continuing his miserable life of jerking off ( _ you’ll grow hair on your palms, boy _ ) to porn in between job hunting and counting his dwindling money. He even tried getting back into dating for one horrifying week before accepting the fact that he had lost his one shot at the love of his life and would be forever single.

So no, nothing in Eddie’s life had ever prepared him for being possessed by an alien monster who sifted through Eddie’s memories and decided that yes, they should give the sex thing a shot.

Eddie really did want to try it with Venom, and this time there was no hiding it because the symbiote had a direct hotline to his brain 24/7 and could instantly tell when Eddie was, as people liked to say, ready to get it on.

There was just the whole business of figuring out how. The only actual real world experience he’d ever had was that brief moment when Anne before they stopped and his left hand. And he definitely didn’t have any experience with whatever the symbiote was.

**Porn** , Eddie, his other said.  **It will teach us.**

“Porn isn’t exactly the most educational, love,” Eddie said, looking through the egg carton to check for any cracked eggs. His other liked eggs, especially when they were raw, and eggs were healthier than most things they wanted to eat anyway. He grabbed a few dozen and put them into his cart, ignoring the older woman who was glaring at him – for apparently talking to himself or for talking about porn, he couldn’t tell.

Venom snaked his way out from Eddie’s sleeve and sneaked into the egg carton.

**Then why do you watch it?** Venom asked from around a mouth full of eggshells.

Eddie grabbed some dish soap. He shrugged. “It’s hot, you know, watching some other people have sex. You can imagine yourself in their position and everything.”

**Wouldn’t you get more pleasure in engaging in sex yourself, without the imagining** ?

“Yes,” Eddie said. He refused to elaborate more. It was embarrassing enough to wallow in the shame of his own mind, but with someone else? Humiliating.

Venom sifted through Eddie’s thoughts anyway, cataloguing Eddie’s numerous failed attempts to ask Anne, his quick, joyless masturbation sessions in the shower.

**Hmm** , Venom said.

“Hmm?”

**Hmm** , Venom said again. He retreated back into Eddie.  **Still. Will be educational.**

On their way to the cash register, a thin black tendril snagged a bottle of chocolate sauce from an aisle shelf. Eddie had to put it back five times before Venom started taking the maple syrup too, and he ended up caving in and buying both. Thus was his only functional relationship. No wonder they couldn’t figure out the sex thing, if they couldn’t even compromise on their eating habits.

They didn’t talk about the topic more for the rest of the week, consumed by their latest investigation into the shady business practices of a major pharmaceutical company.

At the end of the week, after finally sending the first half of his article for editing, he collapsed onto his bed, exhausted.

**Eddie** , Venom said.

“Mmph?”

**Eddie, I have been doing some…research.**

“Research?” The word came out half garbled.

**Research** .

“On the…Indigtech case?”

**Research** .

Eddie rubbed his temples. “What kind of research, love?”

Venom didn’t answer for a long time, and Eddie was almost nearly to dreaming when he felt it: a tug.

Eddie’s eyes snapped open to one of Venom’s tentacles pulling at his boxers.

“Venom,  _ jesus _ , what are you doing?”

Venom stopped to look at Eddie.  **Porn. I watched it. For research.**

“You watched porn for research? When was this?”

**While you slept.**

“And  _ why _ ?”

**I told you** , Venom said petulantly.  **At the grocery store. Could be** **_educational_ ** **.**

Eddie didn’t feel very tired anymore. His cock certainly wasn’t. The thought of Venom watching porn while Eddie slept,  _ learning… _ Eddie was almost too afraid to even think about it.

“Okay,” Eddie said, trying to be reasonable while trying to will his erection out of existence. “Okay, was it educational?”

Venom curled around Eddie’s waist.  **Not really,** he said.  **Humans are strange.**

“We are strange,” Eddie agreed. His dick was still refusing to go down, and by now Venom had to be feeling his arousal through their bond.

**Eddie** , Venom said quietly.

“Yes, love?”

**Eddie, will you teach me?**

_ Fuck _ . Eddie’s face flushed hot and red. “I don’t-“ he started. “I don’t – I can’t – I don’t have much experience myself, V.” There was really no point in trying to pretend he wasn’t hard now.

**Hm. We can learn together, then. Like when we learned what foods we could eat by trying everything.** Venom moved down once more, tugging and pulling at Eddie’s boxers. He was determined now, all his attention solely focused on the tent in Eddie’s underwear.

**You’re aroused.**

“I am, but – fuck.”

**Yes.**

Venom’s voice, deep and low and _utterly_ _interested_ , was the last straw. Eddie grasped his boxers, and the last of his pride, and kicked them off, throwing them off the side of his bed. His cock sprung free, hot and heavy against his stomach.

“I usually just-“

The first touch on his cock was like the floodgates opening, and he stifled a moan as he gave long strokes up and down his cock, feeling the roughness of his hand against the sensitive skin at the head.

Venom was still watching, completely enraptured by the movement.

**And then?**

Eddie hadn’t felt so exposed since middle school, when his bedroom lock was busted and his parents could walk in any moment to see him, eyes squeezed shut, tissue in hand, lotion discarded on the blankets next to him.

Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s arms, eyes focused on Eddie’s hand slowly moving up and down his shaft. Eddie shuddered at the strange feeling of Venom’s body on his, cool on otherwise overheated skin.

He was so hard, precome leaking out of the tip of his cock in a steady stream of arousal that had him slowing down his movements to savor the feeling. Eddie closed his eyes, focusing on the steady motion of his hand on his cock, a fresh spurt of precome coming out each time he jerked his wrist.

The pressure built, the urge to come a physical ache that had his breath coming out in rapid pants. He moaned out loud, something he hadn’t done since the first few times he ever masturbated.  

A light, cool touch.

**Eddie.**

Eddie wrenched his eyes open to see Venom’s tongue curling around his cock. At the sight of it – Venom’s opalescent eyes wide and curious, tongue bright pink and fleshy – and the feel of it – simultaneously slick and rough against his oversensitive skin, each tiny movement making Eddie jerk and gasp – it pushed Eddie over the edge.

When Eddie came, the feeling crashed over him, knocking the breath out of him, come shooting out of his cock with an intensity he’d never felt before. 

It didn’t -

This was nothing like- 

He nearly blacked out with the sensation of it.

Eddie let himself flop backwards on the bed, still gasping.

**Oh** , Venom said, the voice a sudden rushing tide of clarity of the post-orgasm buzz in Eddie’s head.  **Eddie, that felt…**

“Yeah,” Eddie breathed. “It did.”

**Eddie** .

“Yes, love?”

**Can we try the kind of sex with the babysitter next?**  
  



End file.
